


fan fiction

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, analogical - Freeform, confessions over dinner, fuckton of swearing, logans a bad cook, patton is helpfull, platonic royality - Freeform, roman is an idiot, virgil wants to murder roman, virgil x logan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: roman steals virgils phone, and things go downhill (then shoots straight up into the air i guess?) from there





	fan fiction

“Hello virgil, what are you reading?” virgil jumped and hit his elbow on the kitchen counter, he hadn't been paying attention, to invested in the fan fiction he was reading, to pay attention to his surroundings, so when he noticed logan was right next to him, he freaked just a little bit more because the fanfic just happened to be what the fanders called “analogical” which was by far his favorite, because he had a mild, oh who was he kidding, an extreme crush on logan “w-what?” he said, jumping back. “My apologies virgil, i didn't mean to scare you, i was simply curious as to what you were reading” logan said “oh, uh, it's nothing” he felt his face grow red, he took another bite of his sandwich, and started to walk to his room, well tried to, but roman was blocking the door “move sir self- centered” virgil told the other side “make me my chemical no-mance” roman replied “ugh, fuck you” he said, not wanting to seem like more of a jerk in front of logan, who probably already completely hated him, he just pushed past roman, who seemed to try to make it harder for him, and went up to his room. He opened ao3 and found the fan fic he had been reading, and checked his hoodie pockets for his phone. It wasn't there, he checked his jean pockets, nope. He looked over his bed, and even pulled the covers off his bed, and he couldn't find it, he started to panic, when he heard a knock against his door “hey virgil, can we talk for a minute?”before roman opened it “hey dude, ever heard of privacy?” virgil said, now checking under his bed “well are you looking for this?” roman said. Virgil wiggled his way out from under his bed, and looked up at him “wha-wait a fucking second that's my damn phone!” virgil scrambled up, and jumped at him, and although all the sides were tecly the same height, roman always wore heels to make himself taller, and virgil had no clue how he could walk around like that all the time, it had to be annoying, roman made him try it once, and he almost fell down the stairs. Roman held the phone high above his head, and said “you can have it back, after you tell me why you were reading” roman pointed the screen at virgil, and it was unlocked, and still on the fanfic, but how had he unlocked it? “This” roman finished, looking at virgil accusingly “what? The fanders write things, and i try to read them, is that against the law?” virgil tried to look innocent, but princey obviously wasn't fooled “yeah right, now fess up” virgil weighed his options, he didn't have a believable lie, but he didn't know how princy would react to the information, and it could all go south, and he’ll have to hide in his room for the rest of his life “you promise not to tell anyone?” virgil asked, poking his head out the door, seeing if the other sides were near, and when he saw no one, he closed the door “yeah?” roman said, “ok, so uhhh, i, well…” virgil started, but he couldn't get the rest out “yes?” roman propmted “ihavealittlebitofacrushonlogan” virgil said in one breath “i'm sorry, what?” roman said “i have a little bit of a crush on logan” virgil repeated more slowly this time “you have a crush on logan? Oh my god i can't wait to tell him!” “roman no! You promised” virgil said, worried and ready to kill at the same time “wait, dang, i can't believe it though, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me” roman looked a little disappointed “thanks ro” virgil was relieved “no problem” roman answered, before walking out of virgil's room, a plan already forming in his mind, seeing as logan had confessed to the same thing a few weeks ago when he was confused about the feelings. So maybe he could lock them in a room together? And they'll just work it out on their own? Worth a shot, it should probably be virgil's room, he'll be less worried if he's in a familiar place, he'll do it tonight, perfect. 

“Patton?” logan needed some help from the emotional side, he was the best at feelings “yeah kiddo?” patton answered “i need your help, roman has informed me i have a crush on virgil, and i was wondering if you could help me tell him? Or how to get rid of it if he's uncomfortable with the idea” logan said “of course kiddo! You can make him dinner, and do it over that! I'll make sure to keep roman out of the way, but how does that sound?” patton said, excitedly “that's a pleasant idea! Thank you patton, but would you be able to help me cook? If you remember the last time i tried, you'll see that i'm not very good” logan said, remembering the last time he had tried, he had somehow managed to catch noodles on fire, and he hasn't tried since then “sure kiddo, it's almost dinner time anyway” patton said, smiling at the memory “thank you patton, let's go” logan answered 

“Virgil?” logan knocked on the anxious traits door, to invite him to dinner “yeah?” virgil said, opening his door “i was wondering if you would care to join mein dinner, it will just be me and you, as patton and roman are on an adventure” logan looked hopeful “yeah, o-of course” virgil answered, oh god he was gonna make a fool of himself, again. “Thank you, i'll be downstairs when you're ready” logan walked away. Virgil ducked back into his room, and tried to make himself look more presentable. “This works” he said to himself, looking in the mirror, he had his usual hoodie, and a pair of jeans, and of course his eyeshadow. He walked down stairs, and into the kitchen, he saw logan had set the table,and there was food “there you are, i was about to go ask if you were ok” logan walked in, looking nervous “oh, sorry to keep you waiting” virgil mumbled, not meeting logan's eyes “no, it's fine virgil, you're worth the wait” logan said. “Uhh, i, uhh” virgil tried to say something, but nothing came out, so he sat down “this looks great logan” virgil said, looking at the food on his plate “thank you, i had patton help me, you remember the disaster of the last time i tried” logan said, before taking a bite “yeah, i do, almost burned the house down” virgil chucked. They were silent as they ate, patton had told logan to wait until the other side was finished eating, incase he had freaked, or reacted negatively. “Would you like some more virgil?” logan asked, seeing as virgil was almost done “no, i'm ok, but thanks, i'm gonna go back to my room, and tell patton thanks from me too” virgil said before standing up “wait, before you go, i must tell you something” logan said, and virgil turned around, expecting the worst “i have a crush on you” logan said, and virgil completely froze for a second, before running as fast as he could to his room. His mind started racing “roman put him up to this, he just felt bad for virgil, no one could ever really love him” he thought, and hundreds of things like it. He crawled under his covers, and cried. Meanwhile, logan sat where virgil had left him, worried about him. He had to go check on him, tell him it was ok if he didn't feel the same way, and try to help him. Logan stood up, and walked to hi room “virgil?” logan said, knocking on the door “he's not here, and will not be here for a long time” virgil answered, “how long will he not be here? I need to tell him I’m sorry if I upset him, and it’s ok if he doesn’t feel the same way, I’ll just try to drop it from now on” Logan leaned against the wall opposite to Virgil’s door. After a minute Virgil opened it. “It’s fine, i know roman put you up to this, you don’t have to feel bad for me” Virgil said, his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying. Logan wanted to have him feel better if it was the last thing he did “you think Roman put me up to this? No, you're jumping to conclusions, remember we’ve talked about this before? I really do have a crush on you, and I wasn’t sure if it was requited or not, so I didn’t say anything until now, Patton advised me anyway, not Roman” Logan said, and as Virgil opened his mouth to say something, something pushed Logan, and slammed the door closed behind him. “Fuck!” Virgil yelled, trying to open it “Princey if that’s you I’m gonna slit your throat!” Virgil yelled, sounding mad “shut up and work out your goddamn feelings hot topic” Roman yelled back “Roman! There you are, do you really think this is the best course of action? Logan already planned on telling Virgil his feelings after dinner” Patton’s voice came, sounding like it was come in closer “ok, but can you hold the door closed for a minute while I make a run for it, I might not survive otherwise” Roman said “sure kiddo” Patton was next to the door “give me like 30 seconds and you can let them out!” Roman yelled, his voice getting quieter, it sounded like he was sprinting away. Logan and virgil heard patton quietly counting from from outside the door. “30, ok kiddos, i'm gonna let you out you out now, but please don't kill roman, he meant the best” patton said, before opening the door. Virgil ran out, and ran to Roman's room “you're dead as fuck man” Virgil yelled through the door “I have a sword and I know how to use it!” Roman yelled back, “ugh I’ll get you eventually” Virgil said, before walking back to his room, when he got there Patton had left, but Logan was sitting on his bed “Virgil, did you kill Roman? I’m not sure if we could die without Thomas dying, but I was sure you'd find a way” Logan said “are you serious?” Virgil asked, he couldn’t be, could he? “No, I was merely attempting to do a joke, I apologize if it was unsuccessful” Logan said, and he started to walk away “wait!” Virgil called, and logan turned around. Virgil then did one of the most bold things he's ever done in his entire life, and said “would you just kiss me already you nerd?” “anything for you” logan said, before pressing his lips to the other side’s “awww!” came from the doorway. Virgil and roman pulled apart, and looked, it was patton and roman, and the second roman met eyes with virgil, he made a run for it “oh no you fucking dont! Get back here you little shit!” Virgil yelled, racing after him. We should stop him shouldn’t we?” Logan asked “probably” Patton answered, before the two of them ran after the anxious and creative sides.


End file.
